Por la gran dragona Lucy, ¿Qué coño te pasa?
by Vodk
Summary: No sabría exactamente con que palabra definir lo que sentía, era una mezcla extraña entre un deseo inigualable de ahorcarlo, hacerlo picadillo y otro inconfundible de besarle, rodear su cuello y atraerlo hacía mi sin darle espacio ni siquiera para respirar.


_**Hola a todos. **_

_**Bueno aquí traigo una nueva historia, esta vez es un Stinlu, amo el Nalu, pero es que me cae que casi todas las posibles parejas con Lucy me parecen encantadoras, en fin que esta vez es un StingxLucy, cabe resaltar que los personajes pertenecen a Fairy Tail de nuestro querido Hiro Mashima.**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado y su no es mucha molestia, sería un placer leer sus apreciaciones. Un saludo, disfruten la historia. **_

_**Vodk. **_

**Por la gran Dragona Lucy, ¿Qué coño te pasa?**

No sabría exactamente con que palabra definir lo que sentía, era una mezcla extraña entre un deseo inigualable de ahorcarlo, hacerlo picadillo y otro inconfundible de besarle, rodear su cuello y atraerlo hacía mi sin darle espacio, ni siquiera para respirar. Entre mi mar de sentimientos, apareció el protagonista de mis trastornos por la entrada del gremio, su cabello rubio contrastó de una manera descaradamente hermosa con el brillo del sol, su pendiente reflejo un arco iris que me dejo un poco idiotizada, mientras el azul de su mirada me sumergía en sus orbes.

Gire el rostro molesta conmigo misma, ¿Qué carajos me pasaba?, en ese momento una mano se posó en mi hombro provocando una cálida sensación en todo mi cuerpo, de pronto empecé a sudar sin aparente razón, cuando sentí mi cuerpo arder; voltee el rostro y me tope con una mota de cabello rosado aguantando las ganas de reírse estrepitosamente. Mis ojos pasaron de ser de un hermoso chocolate a un rojo fuego, mientras descargaba toda mi furia con Natsu, mi mejor amigo.

-Eres un puto gilipollas, Natsu Dragneel, lárgate – tome el látigo que llevaba en mis caderas y lance a Natsu lo más lejos de mí que pude, qué se creía el tonto, en ese momento Sting me miraba con una sonrisa de esas que roban el aliento, pero que en este caso a mi me irritaba de una manera impresionante, voltee de inmediato hacía la barra y le pedí a Mira un vaso de cerveza, quería bajar la temperatura de mi cuerpo.

Mira no había traído la cerveza, cuando sentí como unos fuertes brazos me abrazaron por detrás, y de inmediato mi cuerpo se empezó a sentir en calma y a una temperatura tan agradable, sabía ya quien era el autor de mi placer: Gray.

-Lucy, ¿mejor? –su penetrante mirada se clavó en mis ojos, y me hizo sonrojar un poco, Gray siempre tenía ese efecto en mí, estaba segura que de no ser por Juvia y Sting, en algún momento quizá Gray y yo hubiésemos sido una gran pareja.

-¡Grayyyy!–me lance a sus brazos y me abracé a él con fuerza, me dio un par de vueltas hasta que aterrice en el piso, y depositó un tierno beso en mi frente – Te fuiste por mucho tiempo ¿Cómo está Juvia? –sentía una cierta aura negra alrededor, pero poco me importaba, estaba con Gray y realmente tenía tiempo sin verlo.

-Juvia está bien, la deje en casa para que pudiese descansar un poco- se sonrojo un poco, era un pervertido, no pude reprimir mi risa ante aquel acto, y el solo apartó su mirada.

-Vale Gray, no tienes porque avergonzarte hombre – lo tomé del brazo y lo senté a mi lado, le pedí a Mira otra cerveza- Are Gray yo invito.

-Cuéntame ¿Cómo vas con el Pikachu?- reí ante el apodo con el cual Gray se refería a mi adorado tormento.

-¿Cómo voy? Pues que te puedo decir, sonrisas desgarradoras por su parte, se me acerca muchas veces y me pone la piel de gallina, pero en realidad no hay avance- mis ojos perdieron su brillo de inmediato, en realidad la situación con Sting me deprimía.

-Oh vamos Lucy, no le has dicho nada –me reprocho mi chico de cabellos azabaches, porque él era de Juvia, pero que podía hacer yo lo adoraba así que también era mío y punto, claro que a Juvia le dejaba todas las demostraciones de afecto, reí un poco ante los pensamientos que me rondaban la cabeza mientras Gray me reprochaba.

-No, no le he dicho nada – respondí ante su atenta mirada – ni le pienso decir, me iré a una misión de dos años con Natsu a ver si así olvido todo- Mira que en ese momento traía las cervezas se quedó de una pieza observándonos, Gray desencajó un poco la mandíbula, mientras a mis espaldas escuché el crujir de un vaso.

Era Sting, quien estaba a mis espaldas con la mano sangrando y un vaso de cerveza vacío hecho trizas parte en el suelo, parte incrustado en su mano aun, haciendo que el sangrado no cesara, abrí los ojos de par en par y me levanté a observar que no se había hecho mayor daño, Gray solo me miraba aún en silencio, mientras Mirajene había ya colocado las cervezas en la barra sin decir ni media palabra.

-Déjalo rubia –quitó la mano bruscamente de la mía, aquello me hizo rabiar, no solo lo venía ayudar sino que me hablaba con hostilidad.

-Vamos al cuarto de enfermería – lo hale conmigo y pese a sus reclamos que me di el lujo de no escuchar. Sin delicadeza alguna, lo tire en la camilla para que ya dejara de alegar tanto. Me volví a buscar el botiquín mientras que aquel intento de Pikachu dejaba de hacer tanto escándalo.

-No tenías porqué venir conmigo, tu adorado Gray te estará esperando –una sonrisa ladina se formó en mis labios, aquel tono sarcástico era como un letrero en luces de neón que decía "ESTOY CELOSO", sin embargo mis hormonas y neuronas se comportaron a la altura y me dirigí hacía él lo más natural que pude.

-Ay si tienes razón tan lindo Gray que viene a verme después de tanto tiempo- mi voz sonó algo dramática y dulzona, mientras el arrugaba el entrecejo, empape un poco de agua oxigenada en una mota de algodón, poco a poco fui quitando los pequeños trozos del vidrio que aún estaban en su mano mientras el solo arrugaba la nariz al hacer contacto con la pequeña mota de algodón – Pensándolo bien creo que tendré que darle una bienvenida a Gray, le preguntaré a Juvia si lo quiere hacer entre las dos, sé que no se opondrá.

Alce la mirada con una sonrisa triunfal, no se me había ocurrido darle celos a Sting pero ya que él había dado la pauta, porque no seguirla. Su mano libre, me tomó por el brazo con relativa fuerza, acercándome a su rostro, nuestras narices se rozaban y nuestros alientos se mezclaban, gracias a todos los espíritus celestiales que no había comido una de las deliciosas pizzas de queso-ajo de Mira.

-Ni se te ocurra darle ninguna bienvenida a Gray, bastante ya con el abrazo que te dio –me sonrojé al instante, no solo por el comentario de Sting sino también por recordar la escena. Termine de curar la herida y hacer un vendaje, recogí todos los implementos ante la atenta mirada de aquel rubio que me robaba el sueño, aquel reclamo, orden de Sting me había dejado literalmente fuera de base. Cuando ya iba abrir la puerta para salir, su mano se interpuso en mi camino, dejándome mirando la blanca barrera de madera.

-¿Qué pasa rubia? –dijo acercándose a mi oído, su voz sonaba cansada, con un deje de miedo que me hizo estremecer, yo apreté los ojos fuerte, unas pequeñas lagrimas querían escapar, yo solo quería correr y él no me dejaría.

-¿Qué pasa? –Repitió ahora mirándonos a los ojos -¿Te molestó lo que dije? –las palabras no salían de mi boca, como explicarle que no me molestaba, solo que no entendía, no quería ilusionarme, no quería si quiera pensar en la posibilidad.

-Por la gran Dragona Lucy, ¿Qué coño te pasa?- su exasperación era ya notable y a mí únicamente me aturdía, me tomó de los hombros mirándome fijamente a los ojos, mi corazón latía rápido al punto de sentirlo en mis oídos.

-¡ME GUSTAS! –Le grite tapándome la boca instintivamente después de haberlo hecho, él dibujaba un claro poema de asombro en su rostro y yo me anime a seguir con mi confesión- Yo quiero a Gray, a quien engaño yo ADORO a Gray, incluso de no ser por Juvia yo sé que él y yo fuéramos un gran pareja, pero no AMO a Gray hay algo que no me permite sentirme suya, hay algo en su mirada que no me termina de envolver que no me cala en el corazón como sin duda lo haces tú, con Gray siempre me siento bien, contigo me siento bien, me siento nerviosa, me da miedo, me da alegría, tu eres quien trae a mi vida un desequilibrio que me encanta porque en medio de ello me llenas de una extraña sensación de que todo está bien. Y tú eres un jodido y tonto rubio, que no sabe ni como me siento, ni la magnitud de lo que siento por ti, eso Sting es lo que pasa.

Termine agitada, había hablado sin parar si quiera, mi corazón latía fuerte y mis ojos picaban, iba a empezar a llorar y no quería, empecé a removerme inquieta en sus brazos buscando zafarme e irme lejos, no quería ni cruzarme con Gray, ni con Natsu, mucho menos con Erza, amaba a Sting y contarle a Erza era abrir la posibilidad de quedarnos sin pequeños rubios corriendo a nuestro alrededor, los pensamientos me invadían sin descanso cuando…

Sus labios, suaves, finos, delgados chocaron con los míos sutilmente dejándome parcialmente embobada, el movimiento era dulce, tranquilo, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras los míos seguían abiertos de par en par, con sus manos acuno mi rostro, en ese instante las barreras se vinieron abajo y mi cuerpo empezó a disfrutar de aquel hombre que me encantaba.

Pase mis manos por su cuello, atrayéndolo más hacía mí, el beso se intensifico y su lengua empezó a reconocer mi boca y a proclamarla como suya, sus manos empezaron a viajar de ida y regreso por mi espalda, sentía como nuestra piel ardía. Nos separamos, por la falta de aire mientras nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos.

-Y tú eres una rubia tonta, que no sabe cómo me hierve la sangre cuando Salamander o Gray se te acercan y quieren pasarse de buenos amigos contigo.

Iba a replicar algo, cuando nuevamente sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, posó sus manos en mi cintura, mientras yo me aferraba firmemente a su cuello, no quería dejarlo ir y temía que si aflojaba el agarre me dejará sola, empezamos a movernos hasta que quedamos acostados en la camilla donde le había curado, el deseo nublaba mi mente y las neuronas parece se habían ido de vacaciones.

Nuevamente el oxígeno apremiaba, Sting saco algo de su bolsillo, yo debía parar aquello no quería que mi primera vez fuera así, bueno si quería con Sting, pero apenas habíamos confesado en cierta manera por parte de él, nuestros sentimientos y ya de una, no así no. Me empecé a remover inquieta bajo su cuerpo.

-Sting levántate por favor – él se vía divertido con mi actitud.

-Vamos rubia no te dolerá, prometo ser delicado, esto permitirá que sea como una marca de que eres mía. - Aquello encendió mis alarmas.

-Sting así no, no quiero- no le importó lo que le decía cuando empezó a darme besos húmedos por el cuello, no podía resistir más así que deje que me besase mientras el deseo nublaba mi mente. Sentí un pequeño piquete en mi oreja y abrí los ojos de inmediato al sentir un peso de algo extraño. Lleve mi mano hacía mi oreja ante la atenta mirada de Sting.

-Es un pendiente, de un dragón blanco para ser exactos, lo "otro" que estabas pensando jamás será en el cuarto de enfermería del Gremio, bueno puede que sí pero no será la primera vez, pervertida.

Su sonrisa me robo el aliento, mientras el me dejaba un pequeño beso en los labios y se levantaba para poder ponernos de pie.

-Gracias – le di un beso en la mejilla, a lo cual él se sonrojo- Y no me llames pervertida rubio.

-Lo eres rubia –me abrazó y me dio nuevamente un beso fugaz en los labios- Bajemos antes de que tus amigos piensen igual que tu.- rio por lo bajo, mientras yo le daba un sutil codazo por las costillas. Bajamos agarrados de la mano ante la atenta mirada de todos.

Me senté nuevamente junto con Gray no sin antes darle un fugaz beso a mi rubio, Gray me miraba sonriente y con dos cervezas a la espera.

-¿Algo que contar? – me pregunto pícaramente

-Solo que el Pikachu ya hizo impact trueno- ambos reímos, no había más que decir ambos entendíamos de que hablaba. Me gire y vi a Sting con una cerveza en mano, quien hablaba muy sonriente con Rouge, su sonrisa se ensancho cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y me mando un pequeño beso en un lanzamiento.

-Vaya tendré que hablar con Sting donde se atreva a hacerte algo, le congelo lo que sabemos – Gray me miraba entretenido y feliz- y tu deja de babear Lucy.

No podía evitar mi mirada bobalicona, estaba feliz y enamorada y eso era lo que importaba.

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron, para sorpresa de todos Dan aquel caballero del Cuerpo de la Legión de Zentopia, llegó al gremio y se acercaba hacía mí decidido y con un ramo de flores, parecía que su aura estaba llena de corazones y te amo en forma de globos, cuando se posó frente a mí, se arrodillo ante la atónita mirada de Gray y la mía, tomó mi mano y en ese momento un corriente eléctrica hizo contacto con el cuerpo de Dan, una corriente tan fuerte que dejo su pelo electrizado y tirado en el suelo diciendo cosas como: cásate conmigo, te amo bella princesa y otras más.

Yo no salía de mi asombro, cuando unos brazos fuertes giraron mi silla y mis ojos se encontraron con un azul profundo.

-Cada vez que un tipo se te acerque con intenciones amorosas esto pasara, no es solo un pendiente, digamos que es una forma de cuidarte, soy tuyo Lucy Heartfilia y tú por ende eres mía- dicho esto me beso y pude sentir como sonreía arrogante ante la atenta mirada de todo el gremio.

No tenía ni idea de en qué lío me había metido con un dragón por novio, porqué esa éramos, no necesitaba de una declaración, con aquello ya Sting había dicho todo.


End file.
